


Just A Little Help.

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU where everyone lives, Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Thomas, Somewhat, This has spoilers btw, Unbeta'd, alpha!alby, alpha!gally, au where everyone is in paradise, except chuck, im soorry chuck, omega!newt, uhm out of characters i think, well maybe except chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho needs help in courting an omega. Gally needs help in courting an omega. Newt and Alby are happily mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Help.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I have a friend who likes ThomGally a lot. And well, since I like ThomGally but I also like ThoMinho and she kept telling me that Gally and Minho are two doms, well, this thing happened. I hope you like it. 
> 
> My friend hasn't returned my copy of The Death Cure and I forgot the name of the island... and well I'm calling it Paradise, since Google doesn't want to help me either.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Minho catches Newt's lithe nimble figure leisurely limping towards the nursery den of Paradise. Before the omega can walk away any farther, Minho called out his friend's name loudly, his voice echoing in the silence of the morning, causing the people who are already awake to shoot him disapproving looks. It is too early in the morning to be shouting and making a scene.

  
But Minho ignores them and sprints hurriedly to his friend, who has stopped walking and has watched him with weary eyes. The omega crosses his arms over his chest and raises a quizzical eyebrow when Minho stops in front of him. "Good morning to you too, Minho. Already eager to get in trouble?"  
  
Minho's grin is big and cheeky. "Nah. Just making sure mom won't get harassed by another alpha again." He winks at Newt. "Dad's orders."  
  
Newt makes a face and starts to walk off. "Go find Alby and help him do whatever it is you bloody alphas do."   
  
"Before you go and become the cute omega mother you are," Minho grins wider, ducking when the bag Newt is carrying with him swings towards his head. "I need your help with something."  
  
"I can't stop the people from kicking you off this island, if that's what you're asking for."  
  
Minho shrugs casually. "True. But you can help me woo another omega, yeah?"  
  
This makes Newt stop walking and momentarily freeze in place. He turns to the alpha slowly with an incredulous face. "You've got to be bloody shucking kidding me?!"  
  
"Why did they allow you to take care of the cubs when you swear and curse a lot?"   
  
"Your bloody presence makes me curse a lot." Newt shots back. "It's Tommy, isn't it?"   
  
Minho smiles, looking utterly relieved. "Oh good, you know who it is. This makes things easier for me."   
  
Newt's expression shifts abruptly from amusedly irritated to deadly serious. "If you're planning to do what I think you're doing, I will personally kick you off this island." The omega growls warningly.  
  
A cold shiver of fear jolts along Minho's spine, making him almost step back. Newt may be an omega but he can get awfully frightening when he gets protective. He is especially protective of his fellow omegas.  
  
Almost releasing a nervous chuckle, Minho clears his throat and raises placating hands. "I'm not gonna do whatever it is you think I'm gonna do. I really do wanna... court him." Minho coughs at the last part, sounding painfully embarrassed, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks.  
  
Newt studies him critically, his eyes unwavering as Minho fights not to squirm under the heat of an omega's sharp gaze. He'll never hear the end of it if people find out an omega scares him.   
  
"Good that." Newt nods, pleased. "Tommy is not the kind of omega you can shag for a night and expect him to act like you usually do-- like nothing happened.  Not all omegas are looking for a one time shag, Minho."  
  
"If I did not know that, I wouldn't be here asking you for help." Minho grumbled, humiliated that he's saying things like that to his friend. Minho hates the shucking smug look on the omega's face.  
  
"Minho, the smart aleck, confident alpha, who always has something witty to say, is asking me, an omega, how to woo another omega?" This time Newt is the one with a wide grin. "Are you actually nervous to talk to him?"  
  
Minho threw a sharp glare at his friend who was laughing softly and apparently enjoying Minho's embarrassment. "Yeah, whatever, slinthead. As if you didn't swoon like a princess when Alby courted you."  
  
Newt's soft amused laughter ceases quickly. He miserably fails to fight down the pathetic blush creeping into his pale cheeks. "I didn't bloody do that!"  
  
"Yea, whatever makes you sleep at night." Before Newt could respond, Minho raises a finger to keep him quiet. "And I'm asking you because it'll be great to understand courtship from an omega's perspective. Ya know, get advices and klunks like that from a happily mated omega." Minho continues, hoping that he sounds sincere and serious to the omega, even though his alpha pride is screaming that he can court the omega he desires on his own, without the help of Newt.  
  
Newt huffs. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Minho's cocky grin is back, spreading quickly on his face. "Everything."

“I hope you’ll bloody listen.”

Minho frowns like a petulant child. “Ya don’t think I can be serious, huh?”

Newt deliberately ignores him. “First, you have to get his attention and trust.”

“I already have his trus-“

“What I meant by trust is,” Newt quickly interjects. “ _You_ will prove to him that you’re not courting him to shag him only and have fun.”

_Oh. Well, shuck._

Minho has been famous in Paradise for being a huge open flirt to omegas, betas and even alphas who do not easily irritate his nerves. He has slept with some of those people.

Paradise is a small island so it isn’t a surprise when people find out who sleeps with whom and who fucks whom. Gossips and stories spread like wildfires. He gets called a play-boy and a man-whore for having sex with a lot of people but he doesn’t really give a shuck. He enjoys sex. He loves it.

Newt watches him with unwavering eyes. “You think you can do it?”

His glare was sharp and affronted. “Shuck you, Newt. If I was able to escape that shucking Maze and survive in that shucking messed up city filled with ugly jacked Cranks, then I can easily control my fucking libido.” The new curse word he has learned felt awkward and wrong in his ears, his tongue tumbling awkwardly as he spits it out.

“Why are you suddenly interested in courting him anyway?” Newt leveled him with a curious glare.

The expression on Minho’s face shifts. He looks uneasy and furious at the same time, silent and brooding. With the prolonged thick silence between them, Newt fears that he might have legitimately angered his friends. Minho is never this sullenly quiet.

“I don’t want that alpha talking to him,” he grits angrily, balling his fist on his sides.

Newt frowns. “What?”

“Gally,” He growls. “Stupid shucking alpha suddenly talking to him and touching him and pushing himself to Thomas.”

“Oh, you’re jealous.” Newt concludes, his frowning getting worse. “So you’ve decided to court Tommy now because you don’t like another alpha talking to Tommy?”

Minho hears the threat in Newt’s question. “I didn’t court him before because he was so shucking in love with that female beta. Now, that Brenda and Thomas have broken up, Gally is tripping himself to get closer to Thomas. That asshole. Goddammit, Newt. I’ve been wanting to court that slow dense omega since he appeared from the Box. He’s just so shucking slow on the uptake.”

Newt’s frown softens. Even when they were still in the Maze, Newt saw Minho’s effort to get Thomas closer to him. From Minho’s outrageous proposition to make Thomas a Keeper of the Runners, protecting the omega when they were in the Scorch and supporting him and never leaving his side until they found Paradise.

Minho is a strong, competitive alpha who has always refused to listen to anyone. And yet, unfailingly, he will always willingly submit to Thomas. He is fiercely loyal to the omega, blindingly supporting the omega with his uncertain decision even when he has no idea what the outcome might be. Except maybe that decision of Thomas in which he decided to surrender himself to WCKED. Minho had been furious. Nothing stopped him from getting Thomas back.

“Alright,” Newt begins. “I will help you-“

Minho whoops loudly in victory.

“But let Tommy choose who he wants to be with.” Newt finishes.

Minho’s flummoxed gaze nearly makes Newt chortle. “I’m not sure I get ya. Isn’t that the purpose of courting? To win an omega’s heart?”

“You’re not the only one courting him.”

Minho’s face crumpled to betrayed hurt. “I thought ya were on my side!”

“When it comes to courting, I’m on your bloody side. But when it’s time for Thomas to choose, I’m on Tommy’s side. It’s still courting, you silly shank. Courting him doesn’t bloody make you his official alpha. He has the right to bloody choose.”

Minho groans miserably, covering his face in his hands. “Why is this so shucking complicated?”

-

Alby stares at the younger alpha with amused mirth in his eyes. “You’re asking me how to court an omega? Why?”

Gally fights the strong urge to squirm under the heavy gaze of the other alpha. Without a doubt, Gally is an alpha. He looks like one and acts like one –aggressive, strong and competitive. But everyone knows Alby is a stronger alpha. That’s why he became the leader in the Glade and even though there are adults now to lead and help them in Paradise, they have given Alby a big, important role in the community. Even Alby’s omega mate has earned an important role in the community. Gally wonders why a superior omega like Newt wastes his time volunteering at the nursery den when there are inferior omegas who can accomplish that task on their own.

“Yea, I’m planning to court one.” He clears his throat awkwardly. “There is another alpha who wanna also court the omega I have in mind. He…” Alby catches the reluctance in the younger alpha’s face. It’s not easy for an alpha to admit that they are on par with another alpha. “is not somebody to underestimate. He’s a quick shuck. It’s good to ask advice and shit from an alpha who is happily mated to a superior omega. I think ya know who the omega I want to court is.”

The corners of Alby’s lips twitch upwards at the description ‘superior omega’. He isn’t sure if Newt will like that or not. His mate abhors it when his caste in general is being insulted. Even though it is intended to be a compliment, it is still an insult to Newt’s caste, albeit a subtle one. “Newt is not different from the other omegas, Gally.” Alby says in a warning tone that makes Gally realize he has said something wrong. Then, Alby quickly changes the topic. “I thought ya hated him. You wanted to get rid of him when we were still in the Maze.”

It takes Gally a few second to realize that Alby is referring to Thomas and not his mate anymore. He takes in a deep breath before responding. “Things are different now. I admit I was a jacked shuck head when I was in the Maze and everything I did was wrong and fucked up. The moment I saw him, I knew he was the one who placed in that hell-hole. I was angry. I wanted him to experience the hell we went through all those years in the maze. When I found out about the real story, I… well, you know how fucking manipulative WCKED had been.”

Alby nodded his head in understanding. The memory of WCKED taking control of his body when he had tried to tell Thomas the truth is a memory difficult to forget. He studies the younger alpha before him and feels proud at how Gally has changed. He is still arrogant and he still craves power, but he isn’t the same bad bully anymore who loves to degrade anyone he deemed inferior to him.

Alby gives him a small smile. “We’ve all been fucked by WCKED.”

“So, you’ll help me?” Gally starts. “You’re the only alpha Glader who has courted an omega and settled down. The others are failing at it, unsurprisingly. I don’t wanna lose to that alpha.”

“Courting an omega is not a game. An omega is not a price.” Alby berated, leveling the alpha with a glare. “Who is the other shank?”

Gally hesitates. “If I tell ya, you won’t wanna help me.”

 _Minho_. Alby concludes quietly. This is a small island and there aren’t many people living in it. Almost everyone practically knows each other.

“Why him? There are other omegas there.”

A fleet of defeat and hopelessness ghosts the younger alpha’s face. The question insinuates that the older alpha has already an idea who the other suitor is. Of course Alby will side with Minho –their friendship was stronger. They have been working with each other since they were placed in that god forsaken hell-hole.

But Gally answers him anyway, hoping that the honesty in his words will convince the other alpha to help him.

Gally shrugs as casual as he hopes it looks. “Guess I love how blindly trusting he is. He was the only one who listened to me when I told my side of the story. The only shank who believed me. The shucking slinthead even forgave me after the shit I gave him. After what I did to Chuck.” Thick heavy silence hangs between then. “He could have left me there but he asked me to go with him. Ya know, live here and be happy. What a trusting shuck face. He’s going to get himself killed early with that saint-like attitude.”

Alby can’t help the amused soft laugh that escapes his lips. “Yea, the shuck face loves to help. Can’t believe he helped me even when I felt like throwing him to the Grievers for asking too many questions.” He approaches the younger alpha and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Whatever klunk advice you need, I’ll try to help.” _Sorry, Minho._ _But this shank could use some help._

Whoever Thomas will choose, Alby will be there to catch either of them.

-

Newt paws his way along the bed sleepily to his warm fluffy pillow, yawning loudly once he has curled up comfortably on his pillow and leaning against his mate’s warm side.

Alby glances briefly at him before looking back at the new blueprint given to him to check. It is a blueprint of a new water system, hopefully, if it works, people won’t have to leave their huts to cleanse, cook or drink water. “Tired?” He mumbles.

“Hmm, yeah.” Newt slowly hums, eyes already shut closed. “The cubs were more restless today. Did a lot of work in the garden. The elders wanted to talk to me about you. And oh, yeah. Minho wanted my help for something.”

Alby stops looking at the blueprint and stares at his mate bemusedly. “The elders wanted to talk to you about me?”

Newt nods his head slowly, too tired to say anything else.

“About what?”

“Having a cub.” He mumbled incoherently. “Too few survivors. Need to repopulate quickly they said.”

Alby snorts. “We’re not having a cub until you wanna have one.”

Newt’s sleepy smile is a thankful one.

Alby returns to the blueprint. “Gally asked me to help him court an omega. I never thought that shank would ask me for help.”

He looks back at Newt, only to find his omega is already fast asleep. His chest slowly rising and falling with the soft even pace of his breathing.

A fond affectionate smile graces the alpha’s lips. “G’night, Newt.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know Gally doesn't really like Newt. But I think he started respecting (?) him when Newt and Alby became mates. And well, this was such a complicated au to write. I'm not sure if I'll continue this because I'm biased and if you know me, it's obvious which ship is the end game. 
> 
> I really tried to make ThomGally just as good as ThoMinho. I had a hard time writing Alby and Gally. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Some feedback will be really nice.


End file.
